


Along The Way

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: It was love at first sight when Touka saw Ken. Childhood Human AU.





	Along The Way

I.

"Touka! Could you grab those roses from the 1st fridge?" Hikari shouted.

"Okay, mommy!" Said girl ran to the humongous fridge, pulled on the handle—obviously struggling with the weight of it—before a black-haired lady helped her and held out the roses with a smile. "Is this what you're finding for?"

"Yes! Thank you, Auntie!" Little Touka ran back to her mother to pass her the roses.

"Thanks darling." Hikari smiled as she wrapped the roses in a bouquet for a customer.

—

"Hey, I'm so sorry for not greeting you earlier! Thank you so much for helping my daughter with the roses! She's still little but she says she wants to work in the shop with me. Ah yes, what flowers are you looking for?" Hikari asked the black haired lady.

"You're welcome. Actually, we're not here as customers. I and my son just moved in next door upstairs and we came over to introduce ourselves. My name is Ms. Kaneki. Ken, don't be shy now, come out." The lady said, and a small black haired boy came out from hiding behind his mother's legs. "I'm Ken.."

Hikari gave a warm smile to the mother and son. "I'm Kirishima Hikari. It's nice to meet you. Touka, go on and introduce yourself."

"The name's Touka! Hello!" She grinned.

The little boy seemed even more intimidated at her smile and hid behind his mother's legs once more. "H-Hello.."

"Sorry about that. He's a little shy as you can see. I hope we can get along."

Without Touka noticing, Ken stared at her from longer than necessary. With her bangs parted to the sides by two rabbit hair clips, he thought, she's cute...

—

The next day, Ken went over without his mother, bought a yellow rose using the few coins he had taken out from his pocket, and held the flower out for Touka. Though afraid to meet her gaze at first, he slowly grew into it and stared straight into her eyes with a grin. "For you!"

*yellow roses mean friendship, joy and good health.

At that moment, she fell in love.

They were inseparable since, always went over to each other's houses to play and stayed with one another—even when Ken's mother passed away and left him all alone. The Kirishimas offered to take him in, which he did as he wasn't able to pay the bills by himself.

II.

10 years later, he is still staying at their house, unaware of Touka's feelings for him but is still best friends with her in high school.

"Touka, are you done yet? We're going to be late for the first day of school!" Kaneki shouted, banging on her door with his fist.

"Shut up already, I'm trying to hurry up! Have you seen my socks?"

"No!"

It's been only a few weeks into their new school and Kaneki has been talking to her non-stop about this new girl he met on campus. She has long silky purple hair, the most beautiful purple eyes, and a great style. He even brought Touka to go see this 'beautiful girl' once and though she wasn't interested, she was a tad bit jealous of the girl for catching his attention.

After a few weeks, they started going out and Kaneki stopped having meals at home or studied with her. She can't help but let her disappointment escape in the form of a sigh during dinner.

"What's wrong, Touka? School problems?" Arata asked.

"No...Kaneki hasn't been around lately.. he's too busy with his new girlfriend. Don't childhood friends come before girlfriends?" Her heart felt a twinge of pain when she stabbed her fork into the chicken meat. She was basically friend-zoned by Kaneki because he was too dense for his own good. Not that she had the courage to confess either. Playing with the ends of her short hair, her mind wandered back to his girlfriend who had long hair, and she decided to let her hair grow.

—

It seemed that this girlfriend named Rize, had so much control over him that he did everything for her; grew out his bangs because she thought he'd look better with them, let her copy his assignment's answers, buy her branded items and many more. To Touka, it seemed that he was being used. But he refused to believe that when she told him and insisted that it was true love between them.

Her words came true the moment Rize dumped Ken for a more handsome and richer guy and he went back to Touka crying his eyes out. Nothing was more painful than seeing him cry because of another woman. It was on that day when she decided that she would never confess her feelings and stay as his friend for the rest of their lives. It didn't seem like he had feelings for her anyway, so what's the point in telling him?

So she locked her feelings away and looked at him like a friend would.

III.

That plan soon came to an end when she saw college Kaneki and his new girlfriend kissing in front of their door. That was when she realized she can't stop her feelings for him. Despite that, she still didn't confess because she knew she would get rejected and on top of that, their relationship would become awkward as hell and that was the last thing she wanted.

—

His new college girlfriend broke up with him within a few months and he's crying to Touka again.

"Am I fated to be always the one broken up with?" He asks her, sniffing as he hugs her tightly.

Though her heart was thumping out of the chest from him hugging her for the first time ever, she can't help but think, oh he must have really loved her to be this miserable.

"There, there." She pats his back to comfort him. "It's alright. You still have many years of your life to find someone who understands your kindness and appreciates it. Who knows? That person might just be under your nose."

He pulls back and stares into her eyes. If it weren't for his extremely serious expression, she would have laughed at his red reindeer's nose. "Who would that be?"

Touka avoids his gaze and shrugs. "If I knew, I would have told you a long time ago. Come on, let's go to the arcade. It'll take your mind off things."

He frowns. "But I want to read my book."

"No. Knowing you, you'd probably sit in the corner and read your depressing Takatsuki Sen books."

That was her way of comforting him and it always made him feel better. Kaneki was grateful to have a friend like Touka in his life and wondered what he would have done without her. If he didn't have her, he would've probably drowned in his own sadness and loneliness, and even worse, died somewhere without anyone caring.

IV.

This question comes when they become adults and start working. In the middle of dinner, Hikari asks a question.

"So Touka, when are you going to bring a boyfriend home to introduce to us? I want to have a grandchild soon, you know."

Touka's cheeks burned in embarrassment as she stole a glance to Kaneki. "Mom! You're embarrassing me! Besides, I just got out of college!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about in this household. Everyone here is family! So when? Do you have any particular tastes or perhaps already like someone?"

Well, the black haired male sitting beside her who's stuffing his mouth with vegetables while listening to their conversation was definitely not just family to her. He's more than that but she can't say it out loud.

"Erm.. I guess I do like someone? You don't know him though.." she answers, eyes avoiding her mother and father's gaze.

Afterward, Hikari brings Touka to the kitchen and questions her. "Come on, spill it. You always look away when you don't want to share something or are lying. I know the guy you like right? Who is it?"

"Mom... even if I told you, there's no point. He doesn't have feelings for me."

"Nonsense! You're so pretty, darling. He should like you if you could just gather your courage to confess to him! Who is it?"

"..Kaneki."

"...really?"

"Really." She stares at her seriously.

Hikari laughs and slaps her daughter on the back. "Isn't that cute? I think you guys would make a good couple!"

"But he only sees me as a childhood friend, nothing more. I don't want things to get weird if I confess and get rejected."

"Well... I would say you still try it. If you do get rejected, just move on. No point in continuing to love someone who doesn't share the same feelings. It'll be good for you to let it out since you've been liking him since—how long?"

"15 years, mom."

"Damn that's a long time."

—

She knows what type of a guy Kaneki was like. He'll definitely start avoiding her because it's awkward but a part of her has a hope of 1% out of 100% that he'll accept her feelings. She also wants to see his reaction when she tells him. Will it be shocked, sad, happy or uncomfortable?

Whatever it was, as her mother said, she had to get it out of her system. It's been 15 years after all.

—

"Kaneki. I like you." Touka said, startling him and he smiles at her. "Me too!"

Her heart raced. But then she remembered that he was super dense and didn't get that at all. "No. I meant I like you romantically."

Kaneki flinches and froze on the spot. It took him a while to process this then his eyes met hers. "When?"

"The day you gave me that flower."

He counts his fingers. "..that was 15 years ago."

"Yeah."

They remain in silence for 3 seconds before he bowed 90 degrees before her. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize your feelings! To think that I even bothered you with all of my whinings and complimenting about my ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry for being so insensitive!"

Whatever reaction she expected him to have, was definitely not an apology.

"W-wha—no its okay, Kaneki! It was my fault for not telling you about my feelings earlier. I just..didn't want us to be awkward with each other because I know your type is not someone like me—and I—" her tears fall down her cheeks and she struggles to wipe them away as they keep on falling. She turns her back to him and apologizes, "Sorry I need to go."

"Wait!" He shouts, grabbing her wrist to turn her back to face him and he wraps his arms around her. "What do you mean 'someone like you'? You're a very nice girl, Touka-Chan, and every man would be blind to not see that. I'm sure you'll find a guy who'll be able to cherish and take care of you better than I can. I believe so. Besides, it's not going to be awkward between us. If you want me to continue being the same as usual, then I will."

Her tears stain his T-Shirt but he didn't care. Kaneki stays there as she grips him tightly and buries her face further into his chest.

"..thank you for letting me know about your feelings."

—

They go back to their routine, talking about stupid topics, playing games, discussing work and everything else.

Touka meets a guy at work not long after and fell in love because his personality resembled Kaneki's so much. But she can't deny that a part of her still loves him. It's not easy to get rid of a 15-year crush after all. She decides to date the guy named Kamiya, to slowly rid herself of any remaining feelings she had for Ken, and to appease her parents.

—

As Kamiya and Touka held hands walking down the dark alley, they made small talk about their work, their personal lives, and hobbies. Kamiya suddenly turns and gazes at her. "Can I kiss you?"

Touka nods. She can't help but see Kaneki in Kamiya. How he smiles warmly at her, his gentle caresses on her face and his warm arms wrapped around her. She tries to force Kaneki's face out of her mind and focus on him but she just can't. Not when she wants Kaneki to be the one with her now, instead of Kamiya.

She separates from him and steps away from him. "I-I need to go home."

Though disappointment showed on his face at first, he forces a smile and pats her head. "Alright."

Even if he isn't Kaneki, she'll continue dating him as if he was.

—

Ever since Touka found a boyfriend, she's been skipping family time and Kaneki found that unbelievably upsetting. It was something he realized after he's been moody the entire day without seeing her at home. After pacing up and down his room for the umpteenth time, he finally stops and throws himself on his bed to hug his pillow. Closing his eyes, his body slowly submitted to fatigue while his mind wandered over to Touka. I miss her...

—

He sees the way Touka smiles when she meets Kamiya and he decides that he'll bear with it, even if he was unhappy with their relationship because she looks very radiant when she's with him. Little did he know that it was all an act, and Touka was actually miserable with him as she knows that true happiness will only happen if it's with Ken.

Still, she tries to be a faithful girlfriend, expecting him to be the same. Until one night, she went over to his house with the plan of surprising him for his birthday but saw him kissing and hugging a woman whom she didn't know. Tears brimmed in her eyes immediately and she runs, runs, runs back to her house, slams her door behind her and cries into her pillow.

Her family was worried about her and so asked Ken to go in and check on her. Slowly turning the doorknob, he opens the door and enters her room. "Touka? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She says, voice muffled by her face in the pillow.

He sits down on her bed and touches her arm. He knows her better than anyone. When she says she's fine, she's actually not. When she's not looking into someone's eyes while saying that, she's definitely not fine.

"Come on. Let me see your face." He says softly.

His words always had an effect on her and Touka sits up, hair a mess and face puffy from the crying. Ken brings a finger to wipe a falling tear away and cups her cheek. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

He gives her a deadpanned look, showing that he knows she's lying. "Uh huh."

"It's really nothing. I just—got scolded at work, that's all." She answers, finger scratching her neck—something she also always does when she lies. But he won't force her if she doesn't want to tell him anything. "Alright. Sleep earlier tonight and rest. You'll feel better in the morning. Your parents are worried about you so I'll go report to them that you're okay, yeah?"

She nods and smiles weakly. "Thanks, Kaneki."

Though she was still miserable, she felt much better because his words always manage to make her feel better.

V.

Touka goes back to her usual self after a week, though Kaneki notices that she doesn't look as happy as she used to be with her boyfriend. Her face was often overcome with sorrow whenever she met him but she always covers it up with a smile that seems forced. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw her that way and can't help but think if it was him, he would always make her happy and never ever let her feel sad.

\--

"Touka, we need to talk to you for a bit. It's about your father." Hikari says, sorrow written all over her face.

—

One day after work, Kaneki sees Kamiya walking with another woman that wasn't Touka and decides to follow behind them. To his horror, he sees them entering a love hotel together and he clenches his hands into fists. Was this the reason why Touka was so sad? Because this asshole was cheating on her? Come to think of it, it was weird in the first place that she would cry over something as trivial as her boss scolding her. But this is really too much. Why is she still with him then?

—

"Touka, I saw your boyfriend entering a love hotel with another woman." He says, observing her reaction.

She uses her bangs to cover her expression and turns her head away. He was exasperated when she was unfazed by what he had just said. His hands squeeze her shoulders and he makes her face him. "If you knew that, then why are you still with him? He broke your heart, Touka—"

"I still love him, okay!" She shouts, but her eyes don't meet his.

"That's not true. I know you're lying. Tell me the truth." Kaneki speaks softly, encouraging her to confide in him.

"I—my father—he's dying," she chokes as her tears start to form in her eyes, "he doesn't have much time left, his cancer can't be cured so I—I have to marry Kamiya so that he knows I'm in good hands before he goes. He says it's his last wish."

Kaneki was flabbergasted at what he had just heard. Arata, dying? He curses, he should have known something was up when he noticed the parents looking gloomier each day. "But do you have to marry him? Why not find a nicer guy and—"

"There's no time for me to find another guy. It takes time for me to open up and I'll scare him off if I mention about marriage a few dates in. Kamiya is the best choice since we've been dating for 4 months. But I don't want to marry him, he's an asshole." Touka bites her lower lip to stop her tears from falling as her head tilts down, hands squeezing the ends of her shirt.

He pulls her to his chest and embraces her gently. Pressing his face into her hair, he mumbles, "then, marry me. I won't run away, I will make you happy."

After hearing those words leave his mouth, he finds himself shocked that he actually said that and wondered why he did so. Calm down, Ken! Just see what her reaction is first, then maybe you can take back your words! When he pushes her back to look at her face and sees her tears fall, his heart twists in pain and the reason he said that earlier dawned upon him.

It was because he was in love with her! He was jealous of her boyfriend for taking her away from him, he missed her whenever she was gone and was upset when he saw her sad. He wishes for her bright smile to be directed at him instead and wants to be by her side during good and bad times.

"But you don't like me—" she says, eyes wide but he interrupts her as his lips presses to hers and takes the breath away from her lungs. He pulls back hesitantly and cups her cheeks. "I do. I think I have, for a long time now but it took me a while to realize it. I love you, Touka."

"I—I.." she was at a loss for words and he smiles, "we can start dating first and when the time comes, we can get married. You don't have to give me your answer now, but think about it." Suddenly, all of the courage he used to say everything just disappears and his voice softens, timidly, and eyes struggling to meet hers. "O-only if your feelings are still unchanged and if you want to."

"Okay."

VI.

Touka spends the next one week mulling over his words and today was one of those days where she would roll around in bed, thinking about it. While Kaneki had assured her that he would wait for her answer, she felt bad for delaying it for so long. Although she does admit a part of her is extremely happy that her crush for 15 years finally returning his feelings, another part of her would hold her back by the probability of him doing this just because of her father and she doesn't want that.

Then, she does something she knows does best, which is to ask him directly.

"Say..why are you doing this for me? Is it because of my father or because you truly love me?" She asks one day, making him almost choke on his green tea.

Kaneki clears his throat and stares straight at her without any hesitation in his eyes. "While it is partly due to Arata-san, I really do love you and want to be with you. Does that answer your question?"

Her cheeks burned at his second confession and she turns her head away. From his answer, she knows what to do already.

—

She then exposes Kamiya's cheating and breaks up with him. To her dismay, his true and ugly personality emerged.

"HAH, if you would've just let me screw you, I wouldn't have gone to another woman. I'll have you know that there's nothing attractive about you. Do you hear me? Nothing—" he was interrupted by a punch to his face by an angry Ken and Touka had to pull the male back to prevent him from going further. But Kamiya laughs loudly as if to continue provoking them. "Heh, so you've got a new boyfriend! Didn't know you were such a whore—"

Before Kaneki could react, Touka grabbed the male by the collar and punched him the hardest she could. "You little fuck! Don't ever let me see your sick face again!"

—

As the two of them walk home in silence, Kaneki glances over to Touka who had her eyes brimming with tears. He gasps, how could he not have noticed that she was crying? She must have been so hurt to see that man's true colors, was what he thought when he takes her hand into his and squeezes it gently. They continue walking, with him occasionally squeezing her hand as she sobbed to assure her that it would be alright because he was there with her.

Ayato is the first one to react when he sees their intertwined fingers.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shush with your vulgarities, Ayato!" Hikari scolds before turning to them with a smile. "Mind explaining what happened to your boyfriend, Touka?"

She told her everything, the cheating, the lies and the suggestion Kaneki made.

"I see. I'm so sorry for making you guys do this. It's all my fault for being sick." Arata apologizes, eyes downcast.

"No papa, it's okay. I just wanted to fulfill your wish! With Kaneki, I think it'll be alright." Touka says, eyes brimming with tears already and she hugs her father.

"That's right, Arata-San, we did this because we love each other, not because we're forced to." Kaneki hugs the two of them before Hikari and Ayato join in the family hug.

Arata sniffs. "Thank you, Kaneki. If it's with you, I won't be worried about my baby girl anymore. Thank you, everyone."

VII.

The question comes when they started dating for about a week now.

"T—Touka, can we maybe..kiss? Since we're dating and all... I-I mean it's okay if you don't want to..." Kaneki mutters, fiddling with his fingers and waits for her answer.

Touka blinks once, then twice and he shrinks back. "Um actually it doesn't mean that we have to kiss just because we're dating. It's um just for uh—research? No—um to confirm our feelings for one another? Uh—"

She sighs, smiling. "Ken, we're a couple now. You don't have to ask me whether you can kiss me. Just do it."

He almost chokes when she calls him by his first name. It's been a while since anyone has done that and for it to be by her, is kinda embarrassing. It just truly tells him that they're a real couple now. Aside from the first name calling, he's actually surprised that she's letting him kiss her. He thought that maybe she would get a little embarrassed and he can't help but feel excited.

"O-okay." He steps in front of her and stares down at her. His warm hand caresses her cheeks, and she leans her face against his palm with her eyes closed. Heart beating wildly in his chest, he tilts his head and moves to press his lips to hers.

The contact was electrifying and the two didn't want to pull back as his arms encircle her waist to pull her closer, and her arms go around his neck to pull him down more. Sucking on each other's lips, they could hear their racing hearts beat against each other's chest. They separate and gaze at each other. Cheeks pink, ears red, parted swollen lips to allow air to pass through. They take some time to catch their breaths while still hugging and Touka grins. "So what did that tell you?"

"I..." he licks his lips. His heart was still thumping loudly in his chest and he gets the strong urge to kiss her again. "It told me that I really do like you. C-Can we do that again?"

She gives her answer by closing her eyes and he leans in.

After sharing many sweet kisses, they lay down onto the bed and Kaneki's arms automatically go around Touka to pull her close. She knows he's thinking about something when he stares at her for the longest time ever. "What are you thinking about? Mind sharing it with me?"

His eyes lock onto hers and he swallows. "Are you..happy? I mean...with me... I just want you to know that I'm with you because I love you—"

He gets interrupted when she pecks him on the lips. "Yes, I know. I'm happy with you. I love you too, Ken."

The male covers his tomato red face with his hands and whines. "You're really something, Touka."

She giggles.

VIII.

It is when he's with her, that he feels his life is truly complete. How her beautiful blue eyes gaze at him like he is something precious, how she would laugh at his stupid attempts in jokes, how her lips would turn up into a pretty smile when he talks to her. Everything she does make his breath hitch and heart flutter, something that his previous girlfriends wasn't able to do to him. This may be cheesy, but he feels as if they were made for each other, when his lips press comfortably against her warm and welcoming ones and how his body fits perfectly against hers when his arms wrap tightly around her, just like a puzzle piece.

Ever since they became a couple, Kaneki has been unable to keep his hands off of his girlfriend. He often likes to show his affection publicly around the house and Ayato is always the one who's disgusted by their actions.

"What are you cooking?" Ken asks, hugging Touka from behind and she smiles.

"Beef stew. Wanna try?" She holds out a spoon with the sauce on it and he opens his mouth so he can test taste it.

"It's delicious. Anything you make is delicious." He grins and she chuckles.

"So cheesy," Touka says and Ayato makes a vomiting sound.

"Ew get a room you too. I'm dying of from your PDA. It's so gross." Ayato groans. Since they've been living together for so many years, Ken was like a brother to him and he was extremely disturbed from seeing his older sister and brother acting lovey-dovey with one another.

Touka flushes at his statement and throws the spoon at the male which he avoids with ease. "Don't be jealous just because you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Wha—" He's about to protest but Arata steps between them, stopping the fight. He smiles at the loving couple because they remind him of how he was around Hikari too. "Why don't you guys move into the apartment next door? It's been empty for years and it'll be nice for the two of you to spend some alone time with each other, instead of always being with us."

The couple stared at each other.

"That's actually a good idea."

—

There aren't many things to move over since they would be neighbors and can just go over to take anything they need. So they decide to only bring some essentials like bathroom items, clothes, and some food. It takes a week to get some furniture installed and finally they're able to stay in their new home.

Unlike previously where Touka was afraid to do couple-y things like cuddling in the house while everyone was around, this time they were completely alone and she felt bolder as she laid down onto the bed, inviting Kaneki to lay down with her. The couple faces one another and the male smiles as he cups her cheek and leans in to capture her lips.

"So..we're finally alone, huh?" She giggles as his arm tickles her waist when he pulls her close.

"Mm." He grunts, nuzzling his face into her soft hair.

Leaning against his broad chest, she feels the slight muscles on his abdomen underneath her fingers and the strong arms he has around her when she suddenly realizes that she's on the bed with Ken, who is no longer a boy, but a man now. She stiffens in his arms and he pulls back. "What's wrong?"

She knows that he can tell when she's lying and decides not to. "Er, I was just thinking that you're a man now and um, we're in a room alone and on the bed... it's nothing! Just forget I said anything!"

He tips her chin up with his fingers and gazes into her eyes. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want to do. You matter a lot to me, Touka and I don't want to hurt you."

Touka smiles. She was right in choosing him. He was so caring, gentle and funny at times. He was everything she wanted in a boyfriend.

—

"Hey, you can have the bathroom now. I'm done showering." Touka says as she enters the living room with a towel around her shoulders.

Kaneki looks up from his book and at her. Her cheeks were a little pink—which he suspects is from the hot water she used in the bath—and droplets of water were dripping down her neck, disappearing into the V-cut of her shirt. He swallows as his eyes go lower until her chest, which he realizes were big and further down to the curve of her waist, strongly enhanced by the tightness of her shirt.

Because he's been thinking of her as just a best friend all these years, he has never realized how...womanly she had become since the first time he met her. He remembers she used to be as flat as a board and how she would make fun of him for being shorter than her. How time flew by so fast, he thought as he stood and looked down at her.

She raises her brow as if to ask what he was looking at. Before she could ask though, his arms wrap around her waist to pull her close. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you've become." He whispers into her ear. She flushes and pushes on his chest in embarrassment.

"Stop—that's not—"

He cups her cheeks and gazes into her eyes. Sure, other men had called her beautiful before but it never meant anything to her because she knows that it wasn't true. But when Ken says it, she can't help but believe his words because of the amount of honesty and love he has in his eyes when he looks at her.

"You are beautiful, Touka. Nothing can change my mind."

Her blush deepens and she found herself burying into his chest in an attempt to hide her shyness. "Okay I believe you, so stop that already..."

IX.

It is when Kaneki tells her that he needs to go overseas for a week for a business trip, that Touka deflates and frowns.

"I'll be back as soon as I finish my work. I promise."

Although she feels lonely without his cute laughter and warm arms around her, she tries her best not to disturb him on his business trip as she holds herself back from calling him to hear his voice. She doesn't know why but she's feeling extremely uneasy about this trip.

It's been 5 days since they've been apart and she realizes that this is actually the first time that she's away from him. They grew up together for 15 years and not a day went by where they were separated. Her mind clouded with thoughts of wanting to see him soon and being in his arms. She couldn't wait for him to come home so they can get married—

Wait what? Married? Since when did I start wanting to marry him?

At that moment, her ringtone distracts her from her thoughts and she picks it up excitedly after seeing the caller ID as Kaneki.

The first thing he says takes all of the air out of her lungs.

"I miss you."

She finds herself smiling stupidly. "I miss you too. How have you been?"

"Work was exhausting and I'm now out with my colleagues at dinner. I wanted to hear your voice so I called you."

Touka smiles. "I—"

"Kaneki-san!!! Come ower and drink with meeeee!" A woman called. She sounded drunk from the way she slurred her words. A pang of jealousy strikes Touka's chest and she frowns.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, it's my co-worker. She accompanied me on this trip. My boss could only afford to send two people over so he sent the both of us. What's wrong?"

While she knows that he's so dense, she facepalms and sighs. "Nothing. I gotta go. See you."

She hangs up before he could say goodbye and he wasn't able to call her back because his co-worker was dragging him back to drink.

Touka finally understands the reason why she's feeling uneasy about this trip. It's because they aren't married yet, that's why she's not confident in keeping him. Even though she trust that he wouldn't cheat on her, she can't help but feel insecure after remembering what happened with Kamiya.

Every time Kaneki tries to call her, it would lead to voicemail and he's worried about her. Her parents tell him that she's alright but he's still worried. So he makes an effort to finish everything early and heads back home as soon as he could.

—

"Touka, I'm home!"

While he expected her to at least welcome him when he reached home, she didn't come to the doorstep at all. Kaneki walks into her room and sees her already asleep, hugging one of his shirts. He only realizes that she was crying when he goes closer and tears stained her cheeks. His heart hurts. She had been crying? He takes her into his arms as he lays down beside her and slowly closes his eyes.

—

The next morning...

Touka's eyes slowly open as the sunlight woke her up and she was shocked to see her boyfriend in front of her. Ken caresses her head and smiles. "I'm home."

The tears fall down her cheeks again even though she thought she couldn't cry anymore after last night and she hugs him. "Welcome home."

He returns the hug. "I'm sorry for making you cry. I shouldn't have gone on that overseas trip and told my boss—"

"No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry, Ken. I was just insecure because I heard you were with a woman and I was so afraid that you would cheat on me. I-I'm sorry."

He shakes his head as if to say he doesn't mind and kisses her. Making her sit up in bed, he fishes his luggage for a box and opens it to reveal a diamond ring inside. Touka gasps at the shining ring and then looks at him. Kaneki takes a huge breath and exhales. "In the time we were apart, I've missed you and I was so worried that something may have happened to you when you didn't pick up my calls. I don't want this to happen anymore when I'm away from you. I want to be there for you and be with you. Kirishima Touka, let's get married."

More tears fall down her cheeks and she tackles him with a hug. "Yes!"

X.

After crushing on him for 15 years, she's finally getting married to the man she loves. They had a small ceremony at a church, with Arata walking his beautiful daughter wearing a white wedding dress down the aisle before passing her over to Ken and patting his shoulder. "I leave my baby girl to you."

"I promise I will take care of her."

Arata smiles and returns to his seat.

Kaneki turns to stare at Touka in awe. "You're so beautiful."

She blushes. "I know that. You've said that a thousand times, Ken."

"It's because you are really beautiful. You look stunning today." He smiles.

"You too. You look very handsome, in your tuxedo and all." She giggles and he grins as he leans his forehead to hers, making everyone in the wedding hall go 'awww'.

"Do you take Kirishima Touka as your lawful wedded wife, to be with her in times of happiness and—"

He didn't even wait for the priest to finish asking and already answered, "I do."

"Then do you take Kaneki Ken as your lawful husband—"

Touka also couldn't wait and grins at him. "I do."

"You may now kiss."

—

By this time, Arata's health started to deteriorate and he was admitted to the hospital with the doctor telling them that he only had a year and a few more months left.

—

"Ken. I want to have children. My father—I want to let him see his grandchildren before he goes. I'm sorry for being so selfish..."

Tears brim in her eyes and Touka starts sobbing. Kaneki hugs her close and kisses her head. "It's alright. As long as you're happy, I'm happy too."

—

Kaneki lays his wife down gently onto the bed and cups her cheeks. He could tell that she was nervous from her trembling and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, eyebrow, and cheeks. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you're scared."

Touka grips his arms and stops him from leaving the bed. Her eyes open and she exhales. "No, I want to, Ken. I want to have your child."

"Okay." Their fingers intertwine together tightly as hot breaths escape their mouths and their foreheads pressed against one another's.

—

Touka got pregnant within a month and managed to give birth to a healthy baby boy 9 months later. She insisted on giving birth at the same hospital Arata was staying in so she could show him the child as soon as possible.

"Papa, see, this is Kou-kun. Your grandson." Touka says as she holds her son out to her father.

At this point, Arata was so weak that he couldn't even lift his arms to hold his grandson and Touka blinks away her tears. She places Kou on her father's chest and leans him against the side of his face. Arata's eyes glisten at the sight of his grandson and he goes, "hello, Kou-kun. I'm your grandfather."

The little boy lets out a smile at the sound of his grandad. Tears fall down his cheeks as he leans his head against the baby boy. "You have to grow up healthily, just like your mother and father."

"Papa..." Touka sobs.

He starts coughing really badly and only stops after he was given some water. "Ken, please take care of my daughter, Hikari, and Ayato. I trust you."

Everyone started sobbing and crying and even Ayato when they knew that his time was almost up and Ken had to hold in his tears as he held his father-in-law's hand. "Of course. It's the least I can do after everything you have done for me. Thank you for being my father all these years."

Arata nods with a smile, then it was Touka's turn to talk to him. "My daughter, I'm really glad that you managed to get married to a nice guy like Ken and I'm sorry for making you fulfill my wishes. I just wanted the best for you. Cherish your husband and child. I know you'll become a great mother, just like Hikari is. Come on, take Kou."

"You don't have to apologize. I did it because I want to. Thank you for everything, Papa." Touka kisses her father's forehead as she pulls away in tears and takes Kou in her arms.

"Ayato, come here..." The male lets out a weak chuckle when he sees that his son is actually crying. "Don't cry, you're a man, aren't you? Promise me you'll protect your sister and mother, and treat Ken nicely, okay?"

"Okay, father. I love you." He hugs Arata.

Lastly, it is Hikari's turn. As soon as she goes to him, she holds his hands in hers and smiles. "Hello, darling."

Arata's eyes soften. "Hikari... I hope you remember that even if I'm gone, I'll still love you. I leave everyone in the family to you. I love you, darling."

Hikari's eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you too."

"Thank you, everyone."

At that moment, the machines started beeping and the line slowly went flat. Kirishima Arata left the world with no regrets and a smile hanging from his lips. 

\--

They say time heals all wounds and that is what everyone tries to do, in believing that Arata is now not suffering and in a better place. They move on with their lives the best they can.

\--

Today, Kou turns 6 years old and will be heading to school for the first time.

"Ah brat, don't run! I'm still trying to help you wear your tie!" Ayato shouts and Kou giggles as he runs to hide behind his mother's and father's legs. 

Touka squats down and ruffles her boy's black hair with a smile. "Now Kou, don't create trouble for your uncle!"

The boy pouts and points to his messy tie. "But Aya-chan doesn't do a very good job in tying my tie! Look at this!"

"Wha--you brat!" Ayato shouts and Kaneki chuckles. He squats down beside his wife, reaches for his son's tie and slowly twists and turns it. "Don't rely on other people to do it for you, Kou. Let papa teach you."

"Okay!"

Hikari giggles from behind the counter and holds out a lunchbox. "Touka, don't forget Kou's bento and remember to pay your respects to your father before you go out!"

"Alright, mother! Come on, Kou. Let's go say bye to your grandpa!"

The whole family stands in front of Arata's altar and stares at his picture. While Touka holds Ken's hand and Kou close to her, Ayato and Hikari stand beside them. They smile at the picture. "We'll be going now."

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> please leave votes and comments if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
